Tales of the Glass House
by Staceeee94x
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the residents of the Glass House, please review. Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Decorating

**A/N Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer – everything is owned by Rachel Caine **

_Title – Tales of the Glass House _

_Summery – A collection of one-shots about the residents of the Glass House_

Decorating

Eve Rosser's room was a mess to say the least; there were white sheets covering her bed frame, wardrobe, drawers and everything else. There was a pile of boxes in the hall outside her room which contained her clothes and other belongings she may need.

She was dressed in a pair of plain black jeans, a plain black tee-shirt with no skulls – which was a struggle to find as nearly all of the clothes Eve owned had or was in relation to skulls, her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the top of her head.

Eve Rosser stood back and examined the two streaks of purple paint tested onto one of her bedroom walls. "What one do you like better?" she turned round and asked Claire.

"They look both the same" Claire replied stepping closer to get a better look. Claire was wearing a pair of worn out blue jeans and a plain white tee-shirt.

"This one is Pamplona purple", she pointed to the first splash of colour, "And that one is Velvet ribbon", she explain as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Yes you have told me what the colours are but they look exactly the same, Eve" Claire said sitting down on the newspaper covered floor.

"Okay well I choose Velvet ribbon, where is Michael and Shane we could do with a bit of help?" she said closing the tin which contained Pamplona purple and poured some of the Velvet ribbon into the paint tray.

"They were taking your mattress down stairs" Claire said standing back up, picking up a roller and covered it in the purple paint. "What colour are the other walls going to be?" she asked getting to work on the left side of the wall.

"Black" Eve replied starting work on the right side of the wall.

"But they're already black"

"Yeah, I know that but I'll just give them a fresh coat of paint"

The girls continued to paint Eve's room into the late evening and managed to get both walls they were going to paint purple; purple. When they were finished painting the purple walls, they collapsed onto the floor sweating and panting. "I'm so tired, my arms are aching" Claire complained as she massaged the muscles in her arms.

Eve agreed in the form, of a nod and a cough. They were still lying on the floor when the boys came up to see how far they had got on painting Eve's bedroom. "You haven't done much" Shane said leaning against the door frame.

"You try it then" Eve sat up, "The door and the door frame have been painted" she said grinning.

And sure enough when Shane stepped back from the door frame he had a white mark down his back, making Eve, Claire and Michael burst into a fit of giggles. Shane scowled at them and picked up the paintbrush that was sitting inside the pot of white paint and flicked paint and Eve.

Who jumped up shocked and grabbed the brush out of the purple paint and flicked her wrist and a shower of purple covered not just Shane but Michael as well.

"Give me that brush" Michael said snatching the paintbrush out of Shane's hand and send a spray of colour Eve's way.

Watching all this happen before her eyes and not getting a single drop of paint on her clothes – apart from when she painted the walls – was crying with laughter. Hearing Claire choke with giggles the other three turned round with evil grins on their faces, making her shut up. "I'm sorry" she screamed picking up a clean brush and dipping it in the black paint to use as a weapon.

After the Glass house residents were finished their paint fight they looked at each other, they were covered from head to toe in a mixture of purple, black and white paint. They then looked around the room to look at the walls; on top of the black and purple base lay a coating of black and white and purple and white splashes smeared across the walls.

Eve glanced at the walls smiling, "I actually like it", and the other three agreed in the form of nods. "Okay I think I might go for a shower and scrub my skin" she said leaving her freshly painted room.

**A/N hope you enjoyed one-shot 1 the next one shall be up shortly, please review**


	2. Surprise

**A/N I finally got my room finished and my computer is finally been put back up so now updates should hopefully be a lot more faster. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

_Title - Tales of the Glass House_

_Summery - A collection of one shots about the residents of the Glass House. _

Surprise 

It was Shane's nineteenth birthday and he had to spent it at work. Being in a roasting hot kitchen cutting up barbecued meat, rather being snuggled up beside Claire watching mindless T.V. He sighed and started to count down the hours until he would be able to see Claire again.

He hadn't seen her all day because she got up early to go check on Myrnin in his lab and then went straight to school, so by the time he got home she would already be finished school and be waiting for him.

He decided to get some work done as he felt the time might pass faster. He cutting up some type of steak when his employer Joe came through and placed a hand on Shane's shoulder. "I need to go someone, so I'm shutting the shop up early so you can leave early" he said walking back into his office.

Shane smiled to himself, cleaned off his knife and put it back in the drawer. Took off his apron - to protect his clothes - and then ran out of work. He pulled his phone out to see if he could get a lift home. He scrolled through his contacts and dialled Eve's phone.

"Hey" she said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Eve I got out of work early is there any chance you could come get me?" he asked.

"Eh no" she said, "Hold on" she dropped her voice and started to mumble to someone in the background. "Cant you just walk?"

"Fine I'll walk" he sighed and hung up the phone.

He walked at a steady pace and worked it out if he took his time he would only have a little while until Claire would be home from school, depending if she went to go see Myrnin - then he would have to wait longer.

When Shane got close to his house, he stopped. His house windows were covered in _happy 19th__ birthday _banners, and a rainbow of colourful balloons. He took his keys out of his pocket, and then held out the house door key and put it in the lock. When he turned the key and opened the door, Eve stood there with a grin plastered on her face. "Hey birthday boy" she said.

"Eve, what the hell happened to the house?" he asked, because the banners and balloons carried on inside the house; the hall was covered in banners, streamers up the banister of the staircase, balloons on the doors leading into the kitchen and living room.

"Well it is your birthday" she said it as if he some home forgot, "Go have a shower and go get changed and then the partying can begin" she said cheerfully pushing him towards the stairs.

"Okay" he said agreeing. When he was upstairs Eve ran back into the living room.

"Okay team, we have a problem, birthday boy is home early, so we will have to be twice as fast, Michael this gives you an advantage - use your vamp powers and speed around the living room tidying it up -, Claire continue setting everything out and, I'll go through and sort out my cake" Eve said throwing out orders. Eve then left and went into the kitchen to finishing making her cake.

Shane came out the shower and quickly got changed and was down stairs just as Eve was going into the living room. He lightly pushed the living room door open when Eve barked, "Piss off Colins you aren't getting in"

There was then sounds of whispers and things being moved and then nothing, "Okay come in" Eve called out. He pushed the door open and found the living room empty. The living room was also plastered in banners and balloons, the dining table which sat in the corner had a table cover on it - along with millions of food -, the little coffee table where everything was kept, was cleared and there sat something which looked like a chocolate brick with black icing and white writing icing which said, _Happy 19__th__ Birthday Shane. _

He stood smiling at the cake when his three friends jumped out from under the table shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

The first one to come out from under the table was Claire who threw herself into his arms and whispered, "Happy birthday, I'll give you your present later" and then gave him a kiss.

"Happy birthday Shane" said Eve crawling out from under the table along with Michael.

"Yeah happy birthday man" Michael added.

"You ready to try my cake I made?" Eve asked looking really please with it.

"If it kills me I'll come back and haunt your ass" Shane said to Eve.

"Well it cant kill me" Michael said smiling.

"Ha ha" Eve said wryly, picking up the knife and cutting the cake into pieces. "Did you like your surprise?" she asked before taking a bite.

"Yeah I did thanks" he said.

**A/N Another one, next story should be up soon, I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for a one-shot then please let me know, I have a few but a couple would be great thanks. Thanks for reading, please review. **


	3. Broken string

**A/N Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

_Title - Tales of the Glass House_

_Summery - A collection of one shots about the residents of the Glass House. _

Broken string 

It was a Sunday morning and the rain pelted down in a vale of coldness. Michal was sitting in the living room of the Glass House while his friends were at work and school. He decided to get his guitar out. Before he began to play he noticed the strings were starting to get slightly frayed. He sighed and started to play a few chords - checking to see if they were still stable.

The guitar sung out the notes perfectly with out a problem, so he decided to pick up the speed and play a slightly faster chord. And yet again the notes came out perfectly. Just when he thought his luck was getting good, he played a fast song and just as he was getting into the music one of the strings snapped.

He stopped playing and looked at the guitar. He swore loudly and held the instrument by the neck and inspected the problem. Sure he was badly needing a new guitar for ages but he just didn't have the time or money to buy one, the other reason was the fact he didn't want to give up his old guitar.

He had since he first learned to play and it had seen brighter days, he just wasn't willing to put it away for storage. The attachment he had towards his guitar was like Eve and her car. It was his baby.

He swore again and put it in it's case and sat in silence. He grabbed his car keys from the little pot that sat in the middle of the table, grabbed his guitar and left the house through the back door.

He got in his vampire standard car and took off towards the music shop where he worked. He got out the car and brought the case out with him. He went into the shop and asked the man behind the counter, "I need you to take a look at my guitar"

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"A string broke on it, and I need it fixed"

"Okay, I'll take a look" he took the case and opened the latches, "The strings are really old I think you might need to replace them all, it looks like they might all break soon"

"Yeah I know, how much is it to replace them?" Michael asked.

"well, it looks like you play it a lot and I would recommend these" he said pointing at a pack of strings, "They give out a great sound, and last a really long time"

"How much?"

"For a full set along with a back up set, I can sell them to you for fifty bucks"

"Hmm fine" Michael said.

"Great, here" he said.

Michael handed over money and then took his strings and left with his guitar. When he got home and took off the old strings and put on the new ones and began to strum his perfectly fixed guitar.

**A/N Okay a short one the next one should be a lot longer :D please review and thanks for reading. **


	4. Michael the Ghost

**A/N It has been AGES since I've done anything about this fan fiction, but finally something has popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

_Title - Tales of the Glass House_

_Summery - A collection of one shots about the residents of the Glass House. _

Michael the Ghost 

It had been a month since Michael's parents had left Morganville to get treatment for Michael's mum's cancer. It had been a week since Shane and his parents had moved away because of the house fire which had killed Shane's sister - Alyssa. And he stopped talking to his other best friend Eve because she was having problems of her own.

It was nine o'clock in the evening and Michael was walking down Lott street - which was a bad idea to do when the sun set, but he didn't care (or at least didn't know as he had been drinking)

He stopped suddenly when he saw a shadow cross his path. He looked up and saw a man leaning against the fence of his house. "Can I help you?" Michael asked, tying to keep his words under control.

"You Michael Glass?" the man asked, in a deep voice.

"Yes" Michael said.

"You need a roommate and I need a room" the man said, standing up fully. He was wearing a long black trench coat, a pair of holey faded jeans, a tie-dyed t-shirt in a range of bright colours and a greying ponytail.

"Good, well you want to come back and see the room tomorrow?" Michael asked, opening the gate and walking up the porch steps.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow at six thirty" the man said, turning to walk down the street. Before Michael opened the door he looked down the street to see the stranger, but he disapeared as if he melted into the shadows. He shrugged it off and turned the key in the lock.

Michael woke up to the sun streaming in through the gap in the curtains. He stretched across the bed and squinted at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Ten fifteen it read, he blinked a few times before looking at the state of his room. There was piles of clothes lying around the floor, there was empty cans of Redbull and beer littering the floor around the overflowing bin. The smells of sleep and sweat hung in the air. He really needed to tidy up, if his mother seen the state of his room she would have a heart attack.

He left the bedroom and went downstairs to find rubbish bags. Before leaving the kitchen he looked in the fridge and pulled out a can of coke before heading back up to his bedroom. He started on the floor binning everything which was rubbish and hanging clean clothes in the wardrobe, and throwing the dirty clothes in a laundry hamper.

Before he knew it, it was six thirty and there was a knock on the door. He had just pulled a clean t-shirt over his head, when he answered the door. The guy from last night was standing on the doorstep.

"Hey come in" Michael said, standing back to let the guy in. He was wearing the same trench coat and jeans from the night before but today he was wearing a black t-shirt. The man nodded and followed Michael into the living room, "This is the living room, and through there is the kitchen" he said, pointing at the furthest away wall.

"It looks good" the man nodded. "What an…interesting town Morganville is" the man said, trailing off.

"I wouldn't call it interesting" Michael said, giving a dry awkward laugh. He had never seen this man around town before so maybe he wasn't planning on stumbling upon Morganville - but was merely passing it. And if he was new then surely he didn't have a clue about the vampires.

Michael turned back round at the man and saw long pointed fangs jutting out of the man's mouth. He paused for a second establishing he had just seen what he had saw. The man's eyes are no longer a deep shade of brown but ruby red. In seconds he pounced for Michael - snarling.

"Shit" Michael cursed, backing up towards the dining table. He ducked and ran towards the windows (when the vampire chased after him). He could really use a stake right about now, but he didn't have any handy as trouble wasn't that bad; as long as the humans kept their heads down and didn't cause trouble and went home before the sun set, the vampires had no reason to hunt them down.

Michael was fast and was able to dodge the vampire's swipes but the vampire was faster. The vampire clasped it's hands around Michael's shoulders in in a flash bit him in the neck. Michael could feel his hands shaking, his knees buckling and the last of his life slipping away painfully. He thudded to the ground seeing black dots in his vision and a rushing in his head.

The vampire bit down onto his own wrist and held it against Michael's mouth - forcing to take in his scarlet blood. Michael refused but a nagging voice at the back of his head was telling him to take in the blood if he wanted to survive. And he did, it tasted horrible not coppery like human blood but bitter.

A few minutes later Michael's head was leaning forwards and he couldn't move his arms and legs - let alone keep his eyes open. This was it; this is what dying felt like. How could he have been so stupid, he should of known. He was talking to a stranger outside at night time. of course this man was a vampire - why didn't he see this coming?

He shut his eyes trying to make the pain fizzle out. And slowly the vampire took his wrist away and the pressure of his other hand forcing his shoulders into the hard wood eased off. Michael kept his eyes closed tighter, but they sprung open when he heard the door slamming shut.

He was still unable to move his limbs so he remained still, but the pain didn't hurt as much now. The black spots in his vision started to die out, as well as the buzzing in his ears and the blood rushing in his head. He felt at ease - calm. He closed his eyes waiting for the finial process of his existence to end.

The following day Michael woke up on the hard living room floor. Blood spattered on his t-shirt. He walked over to the mirror in the hall and started at his reflection, his eyes were a little rimmed and tired but nothing of the abnormal. But he suddenly spotted something on his neck, two little puncture wounds. They were nearly closed over but they were still visible.

He started to feel a little scared, if a vampire had wanted to take his blood then wouldn't they have drained him - making him die. He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. The room still quite dim as the sun hadn't came up yet.

Michael stopped mid thought because there was a horrible jagging pain all over his body. It felt like he was being boiled in a giant pot while being stabbed with a metal spear. Suddenly his body was starting to go transparent and then invisible. There was nothing to do but stand around and watch as he was becoming thin air. When Michael was gone, he watched the living room as he was floating in the air - everything was the way it was when he woke up. No vampires came out of their dark hiding places. He felt like an intruder in his own home as if he didn't belong. But there was nothing he could do but watch - he was powerless, lifeless, a ghost haunting his own house.

**A/N Yay finally I'm getting back on track with my fan fictions and what not. Please review, and thanks for reading. **


	5. Bless you

**A/N I know it's been a while…I'm sorry to anyone who is reading this and enjoying it…I've been busy. I have reasons I promise *awkward laugh*…Anyway I plan to continue with the updates! **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

_Title - Tales of the Glass House_

_Summery - A collection of one shots about the residents of the Glass House. _

Bless you

Claire sighed and glanced at the clock on her night stand. 6am, read the neon green screen. She closed her eyes, she was to be at college in an hour and all she wanted to do was crawl back under the covers - as a pounding started in her head.

Sitting up she felt an aching in her bones as she tried climbing out of bed. When she stood on the floor she shivered and goose pimples appeared on her arms and legs. She shuffled over to the radiator and ran her hands over the piping hot metal. She sighed in delight as the warmth glided up her fingers. Maybe once she had a shower she would feel better.

Slowly Claire left her bedroom and walked down the hall to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and looked in the mirror. Jeez she really needed to get more sleep, her face looked sickly pale and her eyes looked hollow, puffy and purple from lack of sleep. She wasn't one for fussing over her appearance so she left the mirror and quickly stripped out of her pyjamas.

The water was roasting hot and made Claire feel so much better since waking up but the only bad thing about the steam was that it was making her throat dry and sore. Once she had some coffee she knew she would feel back to her old self.

Once she had pulled on a tee-shirt and was wriggling into her jeans she went down the stairs still shivering slightly. She trudged down the stairs wrapping her arms around herself and went into the kitchen.

She wasn't surprised to find Michael sitting at the table a mug in his hand. "Morning" he chirped as Claire plopped into a seat across from him.

"Morning" Claire croaked, her throat dry and tickly.

"You sick?" Michael asked.

"Nope" Claire shook her head. "I don't get sick" she then sneezed. Michael raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sick" Claire snapped. "Is there still coffee?" she asked rushing to her feet.

"Yes and you are sick"

"I can't be sick because that means taking a day off and today is really important I have a test in college and Myrnin really needs me at the lab" she said defending her case.

"So what, you rest today feel better tomorrow and take the test tomorrow then and going to see crazy boss today will make you worse than what you are" Michael said.

Claire thought it over and she almost felt dizzy with excitement. She'd get to lie in bed all snugly and warm all day, relax and read some of the text books she'd been meaning to look at and later when Shane was home from work he be there wrapped round her like a teddy bear.

Claire sunk back into her seat when she filled her mug with steaming hot coffee. "Okay maybe I am sick" she mumbled into the steam. "I guess it couldn't hurt to take _one_ day off"

Michael chuckled, "that's the spirit now I gotta go I've got a busy day" he stood up and put his mug in the sink. Before he left he ruffled Claire's hair and walked out of the door.

Claire sat her mug down on the table and suddenly let out a huge sneeze. It echoed around the quiet kitchen. Then she caught the sound of Michael's voice coming from the hall, "bless you" he called out.

**A/N A short chapter I've been working on since I pretty much started this story. Thanks for reading guys and as always. Read and Review! **


End file.
